Nem uma Mísera Barra de Chocolate
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: No fim, o que sobra são só as memórias. Do que foi e do que poderia ter sido. E os arrependimentos. (Alerta: Character death)


Vai chover! A Hinata Plusle postou algo novo!

Agora falando sério, o que deu em mim para de repente postar numa categoria que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com as outras? Pokémon e Digimon são meus xodós eternos, mas... Hetalia?

Enfim, eu descobri uma coisa: escrever fic de Pokémon/Digimon era fácil e eu não sabia. Dá trabalho pesquisar sobre a série para não contradizer o canon? Dá, mas nem se compara ao trabalho de pesquisar sobre o canon (que no caso de Hetalia tem informações espalhadas por todo bendito meio de comunicação possível) E sobre história geral. Basicamente, são como dois canons a seguir, sendo que um deles é basicamente uma semente da discórdia por natureza e por isso mesmo um tópico delicado. E isso porque nessa fic nem tinha tanta coisa pra falar, era só o incêndio em Sealand, ocorrido em 2006. Ainda assim, me dei o direito de aumentar um pouquinho ele (até onde eu saiba, deu pra usar o forte mesmo depois do incêndio).

Enfim. Vamos logo à história.

**Nem uma Mísera Barra de Chocolate**

- Eu sou digno de reconhecimento tanto quanto você.

Arthur nem levantou o olhar para ver o dono da frase. Suspirou. Já tinha ouvido essa frase quantas vezes mesmo?

- Peter, pelo amor de Deus, será que dá pra p...

- Mas eu sou mesmo!

A aguda voz do menino vestido de marinheiro ressoou pelo espaçoso cômodo.

- Peter, não precisa grit...!

O loiro de espessas sobrancelhas bateu a xícara meio cheia de chá que segurava contra o pires sobre a mesa. Não controlou direito a força; o pequeno apoio de louça fina quase se quebrou e boa parte do quente líquido esparramou-se pela mesa ou espirrou pelos ares, atingindo seu rosto, torso e pernas. O desconfortável calor o fez sair correndo dali, arrancando as roupas manchadas pelo líquido e jogando-as onde pudesse para por fim atirar-se debaixo do chuveiro, que ligou no frio – o qual, por causa da temperatura ambiente, estava mais para "inverno polar". O ralo do box (que também era uma banheira) estava fechado, e enquanto deixava a água gélida bater contra seus ombros e escorrer pelo seu peito, Arthur encarava seus pés, que aos poucos ficavam submersos. De repente sentiu, entre as gélidas águas que tocavam sua avermelhada pele, duas gotas quentes deslizando pelas bochechas.

- Droga... De novo...

E elas foram seguidas por várias outras, enquanto o loiro começou a soluçar, eventualmente sentando-se na (então parcialmente cheia) banheira, sentindo a gélida água do chuveiro bater contra sua nuca e curvando-se em posição fetal.

.-.-.-.-.

- Mas isso de novo?

Dois loiros de óculos, um de olhos azul-celeste, o outro de olhos lilás, entraram numa sala de jantar, para ver um pires largado e uma xícara virada sobre a mesa, chá espalhado pelo cômodo todo e umas peças de roupas meio molhadas largadas pelo chão, formando uma espécie de rastro que subia as escadas. Subindo as mesmas, era possível ouvir o barulho de um chuveiro ligado... E também se via água passando por debaixo da porta do banheiro. Alfred, não se importando com suas meias que se ensopavam, abriu a porta sem delicadeza. A visão não era nova; já vira aquilo várias vezes. Ainda assim, não deixou de ficar abalado e paralisado ao ver a figura do irmão dentro de uma banheira que transbordava o espaçoso banheiro.

Depois de titubear por alguns segundos, apressou-se na direção de Arthur, que aparentemente caíra no sono, apesar da água congelante e do barulho do chuveiro. Chacoalhou os ombros do homem desacordado, que aos poucos abriu os olhos.

- A... Alfred?

- De novo isso, Arthur? Tem certeza de que não quer ir ao médico?

Preocupação reluzia nos olhos de Alfred. Arthur tentou ignorar o olhar (e as roupas ensopadas) do irmão e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Não... Ele não... Olha ele ali!

E olhou para o outro loiro de óculos, parado na porta do banheiro e abraçando um urso polar de pelúcia. Ao vê-lo, Alfred suspirou e respondeu:

- Aquele é o Matthew, Arthur.

Após alguns segundos de um silêncio desconfortável, Arthur desviou o olhar. Matthew tentou entrar no banheiro, mas tão logo começou a se mexer, uma mão, pertencente a Alfred, sinalizou para que parasse.

- Mas eu... Eu não estou louco! Não só o Peter, todas as outras coisas!

Enquanto Arthur tentava desvencilhar-se do irmão, que o segurava com força, Alfred não pôde deixar de perceber as queimaduras espalhadas pelo corpo nu do loiro de sobrancelhas grossas, que pareciam ter sido feitas em tempos diferentes e variavam entre uma leve vermelhidão e grandes bolhas – e se preocupar profundamente.

- Você imaginar gnomos, fadas e unicórnios, ainda vai lá, mas... Arthur, essa sua mania de achar que o Peter ainda está aqui não é saudável. Eu e o Matthew também somos irmãos dele e não estamos assim. Sei que ele era muito mais próximo de você do que de nós, mas não é normal... Me desculpe, mas agora eu acho que vou ter que te levar pro médico, você querendo ou não.

- Não... Não!... Não estou louco! Eu o vi! Eu o vejo todo dia! Não estou ficando maluco!

Arthur parecia se desesperar. Alfred sentiu o seu estômago revirar. Engoliu em seco, antes de falar, com um tom frio demais para seu próprio gosto:

- Arthur, pare com isso. Você sabe que não. O Peter está _morto_.

O loiro das grossas sobrancelhas pareceu se revoltar e ralhou:

- Como você quer que eu acredite se ninguém o viu? Se nem um ossinho dele sobrou?

- Arthur, você acha mesmo que Tino e Berwald iriam mentir sobre isso?!

- E se eles se enganaram?!

- Arthur, você sabe que se ele não morreu carbonizado, morreu afogado!

- Eu sempre vi todas essas coisas! Por que você implica justo com o Peter?

- Olhe para todas essas queimaduras! Você acha mesmo que é uma mera brincadeira como as outras?! Arthur, eu pensei que o mais velho aqui fosse você! E por que ele desaparece e não te segue desesperado toda vez que você se queima com chá, já que você acredita que ele está mesmo aqui?!

A última exclamação de Alfred ecoou não só pelo banheiro, mas pela casa toda. O tom de irritação em sua voz assustou até a si próprio; Matthew, desesperado, já se encolhera atrás da porta, apertando o urso de pelúcia a ponto de quase estourá-lo. Arthur sentiu lágrimas acumulando-se em seus olhos; Alfred imediatamente sentiu a culpar bater em si com força. Suavizando o olhar irritado, disse com uma voz suave:

- Desculpe-me, Arthur, eu não queria...

Mas era tarde demais. Lágrimas já saiam dos olhos do rapaz, soluços e lamentos escapavam da sua boca. Arthur chorava aos prantos, barulhento como uma criança, mas com uma melancolia e um arrependimento que jamais poderiam pertencer a uma vidinha em início, como a do inocente menino que deveria estar ali, mas não estava. Enquanto o irmão abraçava-lhe de forma protetora, o loiro de espessas sobrancelhas agarrava a sua camisa e nela chorava, molhando ainda mais a já encharcada peça de roupa, mas dessa vez com um líquido quente e salgado.

Dentre os murmúrios e lamentações, Alfred só conseguiu entender um:

- Mas eu nunca sequer dei uma mísera barra de chocolate para o meu irmãozinho...

.-.-.-.-.

As chamas consumiam o forte no meio do oceano. As pessoas ali saíam apressadas, desesperadas, e saía uma fumaça escura de todos os cantos. Quando saíam, parentes e amigos se abraçavam, ao mesmo tempo desesperados com a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente e aliviados por ver seus entes queridos a salvo.

Mas dois homens não estavam aliviados. Nem um pouco.

Enquanto mais pessoas saíam da área de risco, os dois loiros, preocupados, procuravam desesperados por um garotinho. Nenhum dos dois estava agindo como usual. O menor, normalmente calmo e alegre, gritava agoniado por um tal de "Peter" quase como um pai gritaria o nome do próprio filho. O outro, que geralmente tinha um olhar assustador e indecifrável, escondido atrás das lentes de seus óculos (que não tirava de jeito nenhum), já os derrubara e nem dera falta dos mesmos, concentrando todas as forças em tentar encontrar um pinguinho de gente vestido de marinheiro. Por que aquele incêndio tinha de ocorrer justo no dia em que levaram o menino lá, depois de tanta insistência por parte do pequeno? E se... E se o garoto, que quase morava nas casas dos dois vizinhos mais do que na própria, realmente não voltasse?

Todos os outros que tinham saído do forte já tinham encontrado seus entes queridos. Menos os dois loiros. Vários minutos se passaram e não saiu mais ninguém do forte que o fogo destruía. A fumaça também não dava trégua. A preocupação só aumentava a cada instante. A procura ficou cada vez mais frenética; a respiração, cada vez mais ofegante. Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo com o pequeno Peter, não, ele era tão pequeno, não merecia nada disso...

Todos os pensamentos, todas as tentativas de manter esperanças, tudo foi destruído quando ecoou pelo céu um grito de dor. Os dois olharam para cima, logo seguidos por todos os outros ali, paralisados. O grito, sem dúvida, era de Peter.

Enquanto ninguém era capaz de tomar alguma ação, uma parte do forte desabou.

O grito foi cortado ao meio.

Por mais alguns segundos, predominou o silêncio absoluto entre os que assistiam, aterrorizados, ao espetáculo das labaredas e à queda quase dramática do concreto sobre o mar.

O tal silêncio foi interrompido pelo menor dos loiros:

- PETER!

E já saía atrás do pequeno, desnorteado pelo próprio desespero, quando o outro, contendo a própria vontade de ir atrás do menino, o empurrou de volta e o segurou pelo braço, com força, e gritou:

- T'no, o que 'cê 'stá f'zendo?!

- Berwald, o Peter!... O Peter está!... Tenho que...!

- 'Cê sa' que n'adianta! S'vai s'arriscar! T'no!

Depois de alguns segundos se debatendo, Tino acalmou-se.

- É... Tem razão...

E logo depois, escorreram algumas lágrimas do rosto do menor, que logo se tornaram uma torrente, cortada por alguns soluços. Tino ajoelhou-se no chão do navio onde estavam, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, chorando o tempo todo, sem se importar com o barulho que fazia e, no entanto, sendo relativamente silencioso. Eventualmente, murmurava o nome do pequeno Peter. Berwald, ao seu lado, abaixou-se até ficar na altura do outro, fazendo força para segurar o próprio choro, mas eventualmente derrubando algumas lágrimas, não se importando com a figura fragilizada que mostrava, tão contrastante com o olhar assustador que costumava exibir.

Dentre os soluços, pôde-se ouvir Tino questionar a ninguém em particular:

- O que a gente vai fazer?... O que vamos dizer ao Arthur?...

.-.-.-.-.

AN: Pois é... E lá vou eu destruindo vidas de personagens de novo.

Sendo bem sincera, nessa fic a maior fonte de inspiração foi... Minha mãe e minha tia. Mamãe é uns dez anos mais velha do que minha tia seria. "Seria" porque ela faleceu, pouco tempo antes de fazer 18 anos, antes mesmo de minha mãe conhecer meu pai. Segundo a minha mãe, apesar de nunca ter levado ela pra profissional nenhum, minha tia provavelmente era oligofrênica. Ainda assim, mamãe a amava mesmo. Até hoje, sinto que ela não fala de ninguém com o mesmo carinho com que fala da minha tia. E apesar do relacionamento de ambas ter sido muito mais estável que a dos irmãos Kirkland, um dos maiores arrependimentos da minha mãe é nunca ter dado um único sorvete de casquinha, que ela diz que minha tia pediu insistentemente muitas vezes para que lhe desse. É claro que, ao contrário do Arthur, minha mãe não deu porque não conseguiu, não porque não quis. Mas a angústia acaba sendo a mesma. E eu mudei de sorvete para barra de chocolate porque o Sealand menciona barras de chocolate na sua versão de Marukaite Chikyuu, então acredito que ele goste delas. E, claro, pela questão emocional. Eu mesma não ia gostar de pôr algo tão direto relativo à minha própria família.

Reviews?


End file.
